


Early soulmarks

by Dareagon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareagon/pseuds/Dareagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nearly deadly beating Naruto gets his soul mark early. Years later he meets his soulmate, who isn’t aware of their bond. Things turn for the worst as Sasuke’s family gets massacred by his older brother, and Naruto despairs as their bond still isn’t completed. How will a soulmate bond between Naruto and Sasuke affect the series? Will Sasuke acknowledge the blond? And once the bond discovered, will Sasuke still leave him for Orochimaru? Soulmate!Sasunaru *ON HOLD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering a mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Warning: Sasunaru! Meaning malexmale love people! If You don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> AN: Alright, so most of you will wonder why I started a new fic, when I already have so many I'm working on... *Schrugs* Well, this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone!

**Chapter 1: Discovering a mark**

Naruto had been alone his whole life. His earliest memories were of hiding in his closet because he knew his room wasn't safe. He had always been in the orphanage - little monsters didn't have parents after all, didn't deserve them.

Or so the matron told him. She was a kind elder lady. Always ready to help the children and play with them. All the children except for him.

On his fifth birthday, Naruto gained some hope. The matron had thrown him out of the orphanage. He knew why she did it. It was the Kyuubi festival today. The villagers were always more aggressive on his birthday. Still that day was different. Villagers liked to beat him up, but this year shinobi got involved. Only one, and he was drunk.

All he remembered was pain, fear, and a desperate wish not to die. For someone to save him.

He woke up the next day, still in a dark alleyway. He collected the rags that were once clothes and tried to cover himself as best as he could. He healed fast, he knew that. Abnormally fast, freakishly fast, as the matron had pointed out to him. Still, he was covered in blood and this time, some wounds were still present. One was a shallow cut across his chest from right over his chest to his navel. It was still bleeding together with a stab wound on his stomach. His small hands covered his stomach and tried to push the broken skin back together.

He sobbed and tried to keep from throwing up as he could still see the depth of that wound. Only later, when he was mostly healed and tried to wash away the blood in a small river on the outskirts of the village, near the shinobi training fields, did he notice the mark that had appeared over his heart.

It looked like a paper fan; the top half was red while the bottom was white. Later as he walked through the village, he noticed a lot of people who were wearing the same mark. On their clothes though, no one seemed to have the mark on their skin. At least not that he could see. He spent days observing the people. He learned they were all part of a clan, the Uchiha clan.

He didn't understand… Why had he that mark? Had one of his attackers given it to him? And if so, why would they do that? Was it some sort of slave brand? But why enslave him and leave him alone afterwards?

It didn't make any sense to him… He wanted to go to the library to find out what he could but faced two major problems; one, no one had taught him to read and two, the librarian had chased him out.

He watched from behind a corner as other people and young kids studying to be shinobi were let in. He frowned and turned back around.

He spend the next two years on the streets of Konoha. Life was hard. While there were other orphans and street rats, all were older than him, and they didn't like him any better than the other villagers. His only speck of light in the darkness, had been meeting the Ichiraku family.

Ichiraku Teuchi had seen him on an evening scavenging what he could from their bins outside the shop. Why the man had helped him, he didn't know, but he was grateful. Ayame, the daughter of the elder man, had practically adopted him on sight. Her mother had passed away some years ago but the girl had always wished for a sibling. They took him in, fed him and gave him a place to sleep. In return he insisted on helping in the shop. He didn't want to be seen by customers and so asked to stay and help in the kitchen. He didn't want to affect their business. Teuchi had been hesitant. The look in his eyes was sad, but understanding. So he helped in the kitchen, boiling the noodles, washing vegetables and the like. Teuchi didn't want to give him a lot to do, insisting he was still a child and wasn't old enough yet to handle knives.

Ayame, who was about 10 years older than him, taught him to read and write. She played with him and cuddled him, not once claiming she was too old for such nonsense as he had seen older siblings say to youngers.

But most importantly, they taught him to smile and laugh. It was a happy time.

Ayame had been the one to see his mark and ask him about it. When he explained he didn't know how he got it, she must have talked to her father about it. Teuchi had spoken to Naruto alone about it, asking more details. The beatings had mostly stopped since he had started living with them so Naruto was reluctant to tell the man about it.

But he did cave in the end. Teuchi had cried for him that night, had cried with him as he hugged the small boy tightly. Ayame, hearing what was going on but not knowing what had caused it, simply joined them in their hug.

Later Ayame surprised him by bringing him books she got him from the library and helped him read them. That's how he found out what his mark was; a soulmark.

Soulmarks were a sign of a soulmate bond.

Usually marks appeared by their 18th birthday, the day their body reached maturity. Shinobi were considered adults earlier, the day they became genin, but it was generally agreed that 12-13 year olds were only adults in name. They needed to be able to do missions without needing to ask parental permission for every single mission. But it was frowned upon for such young children to drink, have sex and other stuff that were considered a privilege of becoming an adult. This was one of the tasks of their jounin sensei; teach them what was appropriate for their age, and what was not.

Naruto had gotten his mark early, and it was nothing to be happy about. Marks always appeared on the 18th birthday, except if the person had come so close to dying his or her soul cried out to their mate. A half bond would be created. The mate wouldn't be aware of it until their 18th birthday. For now he only had half a mark. Only the clan symbol of his mate. Naruto frowned. Uchiha weren't particularly friendly towards him. True they weren't worse that the others, but he still hoped his mate would at least like him.

And he would know, when he met him. His mark would change the moment the met his mate. A name would appear over the Uchiha symbol and the bond would form from his side, only. Bonded pairs were gifted with the ability to feel what the other felt. Couples who had consummated the bond, and Teuchi had blushed when he asked about that before telling him he would explain when Naruto was older, could even develop a telepathic ability.

Still, Naruto had been skeptical about it all. A Soulmate, really? Did everyone get them? It appeared so.

But the idea that there was someone out there who could love him gave him hope. Sure Teuchi and Ayame cared about him, but they were the only ones, and they had each other as well. The idea of a love just for him warmed him from head to toe.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He would never forget the day he met the Hokage. He had been sitting on the swing in the playground, watching other kids play. He wanted to join but he was old enough to know better by now.

"Naruto-kun." The man had greeted him. Sadness and joy radiated from the old man.

Naruto got up from the swing and took a step backwards. He eyed the man suspiciously.

The man flinched. "Oh, dear boy, how I have failed you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm the Hokage of Konoha." He approached the boy carefully, raising his hands in the universal sign of peace.

Naruto let the man approach, but didn't let his guard down. This seemingly harmless old man was the strongest shinobi in the village after all. If he wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't be able to escape. Running didn't have any meaning.

The man sat down next to him. Naruto frowned. Why would the man lower himself like that, sitting in the dirt with him?

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." Started the man.

Naruto stared blankly at the man as he tried to explain why he apologized. Apparently he was supposed to have an ANBU squad, whatever that was, keeping an eye on him. He didn't understand why he was supposed to be guarded, why would people assume the villagers would try to harm him?

The man hadn't know he had been thrown out of the Orphanage, that he had been living on the streets. Naruto tilted his head when he heard this. Why would the Hokage keep tabs on him like that?

He offered Naruto his own apartment, and entrance to the Academy so he could become a shinobi.

"Why?"

"Why what, Naruto-kun?"

"Why would I want an apartment? And why would I want to be a shinobi?"

The man was stunned in silence.

"I'm going home."

The man had followed him to the ramen bar and had seemed stunned to discover Teuchi had taken Naruto in almost a year ago.

Naruto fell asleep in his nee-chan's arms that night, instead of on his futon. He wouldn't leave the only people who cared about him. He wouldn't!

Still, Ayame and Teuchi tried to raise his enthusiast about starting at the Academy. The Hokage had handed in his application before their talk, so he would have to go whether he wanted to or not…

"Maybe you'll meet your mate there." Suggested Ayame, and really how could he say no to that?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

His first day at the Academy nearly brought him to tears.

His sensei singled him out and made sure Naruto knew he hated him. His classmates laughed at him and no one tried to talk to him. It wasn't anything new, nor had he expected different, but still he had allowed himself to hope and hated himself for it.

He had met his mate and the less said about that, the better.

Uchiha Sasuke seemed nice. They were in the same class. The boy was considered a prodigy but only seemed to care about getting stronger. The first day of school and he already had a fan club.

Naruto had gasped and grabbed his jacket above his heart as he felt the kanji of Sasuke's name ink themselves into his skin, on top of the Uchiha clan symbol. It hurt. Was it supposed to hurt?

He had been unconscious when he had gotten the first part of his mark.

The boy was annoyed most of the day. The bond had opened on his side and he had trouble adjusting to it. Their teacher had taken them outside in the afternoon and set them up for taijutsu spars. Why, he had no idea. Iruka-sensei said it was to see where everyone was in their education, but Naruto thought that should have been obvious. Most children were from civilian background and, like him, didn't have any knowledge or experience so children from clans had a distinctive advantage.

Somehow he had ended up paired with Sasuke. The boy was still annoyed. His raven bangs hung on either side of his face as he frowned at Naruto. The spar was over before it had begun. Naruto, so used to being beaten up, hadn't reacted as the other boy beat him up. The Uchiha stopped as his sensei called the match to an end. He sneered at the blond, who laid on the ground where he had been thrown and sneered.

"Dobe."

He turned around and didn't look back.

Naruto felt his heart break a little.

It didn't get better. Naruto had a hard time adjusting to his side of the bond. At school Sasuke was impatient and annoyed, clearly not pleased by his progress. The girls bothering him didn't help. After school hours, his feelings got lighter, but not by much. Naruto tried to act overly cheerful to counteract those feelings. He starting pranking people to distract him from his pain. It hurt that Sasuke wouldn't acknowledge him and when he did it was to sneer or glare at him. Still Naruto wasn't going to stop trying. Slowly gaining confidence, he started challenging the other, claiming Sasuke as his rival. He improved with every spar they had and after the last one, Sasuke had studied him for a few seconds.

But one night everything changed. Again.

Naruto woke up crying out in pain and fear and neither Ayame or Teuchi could calm him down. Until suddenly, the feelings disappeared, leaving emptiness. He was too out of it to do more then let the two cuddle him back to sleep.

The next day he would hear rumors. Sasuke wasn't in school and Iruka-sensei explained his whole family had died. Sasuke was in the hospital. Naruto wanted to feel shocked, and sad, but the empty feeling was so big he couldn't manage a smile for the next two days. He snuck into the hospital, only to be intercepted by the Hokage, who had just left Sasuke's room. The man wouldn't let him visit, but assured Naruto Sasuke would be okay.

When Sasuke came back to school, Naruto's heart broke, utterly and completely.

The boy had changed, so much. True he had never been happy go lucky, but this was… Sasuke was brooding. It was all he ever did. Brooding and hating. He hated everything, everyone around him.

The hatred would lessen slightly over the coming years, but that first hate filled look the raven gave him killed him. It seemed no bond had formed on Sasuke's part despite being in the hospital for multiple days. Hadn't Sasuke been in a life-threatening situation? Wasn't that a condition to unlock a soul bond early? Or did that simply mean that Sasuke wasn't meant to be his? Would he be alone for the rest of his life? The hate, the disgust aimed at him, broke Naruto's heart in thousands of pieces and he wasn't sure anything could ever pull it back together.

**TBC?**


	2. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Warning: Sasunaru! Meaning malexmale love people! If You don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> Gosh! I was hopefull, but this is incredible! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you all like it!
> 
> Here's the second chapter!

 

Naruto had learned to live with the pain. It was with him constantly, so he didn't have much choice anyway.

His life at the Academy didn't get any better. The Hokage made him take the graduation early twice before he technically had to take it in the hope to get him more interested in the shinobi lifestyle. It hadn't worked though. Sure, Naruto hadn't flunked it on purpose, but somehow he just couldn't manage to create a bunshin. Something the teachers at the Academy knew, so they made sure to include it in the test. He didn't care though.

He cared about very little these days. He grew more and more unfeeling every day in an attempt to protect himself from his uncompleted bond.

He did manage to create a bond with Iruka-sensei. The man treated him fairly now and looked at him fondly. He cared about his teacher, but not as much as he cared about his family. Teuchi and Ayame nee-chan had cared for him the moment they met and had taken him in, provided him with a home, food and a family. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to forget Iruka's hate filled looks…

Still he had managed to somewhat bond with his teacher and he found three other classmates to skip lessons with. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba. He wasn't sure they could be called friends – none of them ever sought any contact outside of class hours – but he liked to think it was good start. He even kept his rivalry with Sasuke alive. It hurt to see the look in his mate's eyes, but it hurt even more to not have any contact with him. The years had made it clear that Sasuke's mate wasn't Naruto. He had looked it up, to see if it was possible to have a one-sided soul bond and although it was unusual, it had been recorded to happen from time to time.

So, Naruto resigned himself to the inevitable. He would be alone for the rest of his life.

Graduation came and Naruto failed again. He honestly had tried to pass. Sure he cried out in class he would beat Sasuke and become Hokage, but he wasn't sure he honestly wanted to live a life full of bloodshed.

Still, he hadn't passed, and students were only allowed three tries at the exam. He had used all his chances.

It had gotten to the point he didn't care anymore. Why would he be a shinobi? Why would he keep on living? He shook his head free of those thoughts. Nee-chan would hit him if she knew. He wouldn't think like that. He had his three, almost four with the old man Hokage, precious people and with them he could handle the world.

He tensed as he felt Mizuki-sensei approach him.

"Naruto…"

"Mizuki-sensei?" he asked curiously, keeping up his role.

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person." The chunin explained. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."

"But why does he pick on me?" he pouted sadly.

Mizuki smiled. "He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents." What was that man up to? He was never nice to Naruto…

Naruto looked down at his hands, a sad look in his eyes.

"…but I wish I had graduated."

"Well then," Mizuki grinned. "I'll tell you a secret…"

A secret? Really? How stupid did this man think he was? He frowned as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Ne, old man, did you know Mizuki-sensei is giving me a make-up exam to graduate?"

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?" the man asked with a frown.

"I failed again." He deadpanned.

Hiruzen winced. "Bunshin again?"

"Yeah, you'd think they would change the exam after giving the same one three times in a row."

The Hokage made a note on a loose piece of paper. "And Mizuki is giving you another chance?"

"Yeah, for some reason he's being nice to me now." Muttered the blond with a sarcastic drawl. "Apparently I have to steal the Forbidden scroll and learn a technique from it. Nice of him, eh?"

The old man stood abruptly. "Did he say that?"

"Yep."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Well, we can't disappoint him, can we, Naruto-kun." The old man smiled gently. "After all, he made such a nice effort for you."

Naruto grinned.

In the end, Naruto did manage to learn a technique from the scroll before Mizuki found him. The Hokage had explained that he couldn't detain the man on his say so. The council would never accept it, and in the end it was Naruto's word against Mizuki's.

"I found you!" cried an irritated Iruka as he entered the clearing.

Naruto was stunned for a second. Why was his sensei here?

"You found me, sensei." He smiled slightly. "Just in time. I managed to learn the jutsu."

"Naruto, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" asked the man, not understanding.

"Never mind that! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it, let me graduate!"

Iruka blinked. "Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Where did you get that scroll on your back?"

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and about this place too."

Iruka frowned.

"He said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!"

"Mizuki?"

Hearing something, Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the hit of different kunai being launched at the child himself.

"Nice job finding him." smiled Mizuki, who suddenly appeared.

Pulling loose a kunai, Iruka glared at his friend. "I see, so that's what's going on…"

"Naruto, give me the scroll."

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked, playing his part.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!" ordered Iruka. The man was bleeding from various wounds. "That is a dangerous scroll that had forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

Shaking, Naruto stood up. He turned towards Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, there is no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

"The truth?" What was that man talking about now?

"No, don't!" screamed Iruka desperately.

"Twelve years ago… You know about the demon fox being sealed away, right?" taunted Mizuki. "Since that incident, a new rule was created for the village."

"… A rule?" asked Naruto.

"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."

Naruto stayed quiet.

Mizuki chuckled.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki sneered at him.

"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka.

"It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"Stop it!"

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued as if Iruka wasn't there. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?"

Naruto looked blankly at the silver haired man. "Of course I knew."

He shocked both chuunin into silence.

"Y-you know?" asked Iruka hesitantly.

Naruto nodded. "The villagers call me demon often enough." He shrugged. "I was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

He tilted his head, wondering why the hidden ANBU still hadn't acted. He decided to ignore it for now.

"It does surprise me you decided to tell me about it though, traitor-san. It is after all an S-rank Konoha secret. You really shouldn't blab like that."

He formed a hand seal, summoning hundreds of clones.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

And they proceeded to beat the hell out of Mizuki, while Naruto turned towards his sensei.

"Alright there Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto." The man looked at him with wide eyes, before he sighed.

"I hope you realise Kyuubi has been sealed in you, right? You're not the Kyuubi itself. You're it's jailer."

He smiled brightly at his sensei. Iruka smiled as all of Naruto's clones dispelled, revealing Mizuki's beaten form.

A masked ANBU appeared. "Good job, Uzumaki-kun. I'll take it from here." The ANBU took Mizuki and left.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on, Naruto?"

"Sure sensei but we should do something about your wounds first. You're bleeding a lot."

Iruka smiled. "Later. There's something I want to give you first, Naruto. Close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

His eyes flew open and before him sat Iruka. He was smiling and held Naruto's goggles in his hand. His head band was missing.

"Congratulations on graduating! Let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen."

Naruto smiled at the man. Guess he would be a shinobi then. He didn't blame Iruka, he had been yelling for years now he wanted to be Hokage, he just didn't have to make the decision himself now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Oh, Kami, it hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much! First yesterday's fiasco and now this!

Why did they leave him here? They were supposed to be a team. He had managed to graduate, had met his new team and somehow they had managed to pass Hatake Kakashi's test. Well they passed by sharing their lunches.

Still, he had been tied to one of the training posts and, once Kakashi dismissed them, they all walked away together, leaving him behind without once looking back. He cut himself loose and ran home.

The house behind Ichiraku Ramen was small and he still shared a room with Ayame-nee-chan. He didn't mind, though he knew it wouldn't be long now before she would want her own space. Both knew, but neither said anything, knowing that the day one of them complained, Naruto would finally accept the Hokage's offer of his own apartment. Still, for now his nee-chan seemed more interested in cuddling with him than looking for a boyfriend.

A boyfriend… He felt so stupid hoping he and Sasuke could ever have such a bond, or any bond at all. The day before, all Academy graduates had gathered once more to learn in which team they had been placed. Naruto had once more decided to challenge Sasuke. He couldn't remember what had made him do it, but he had gotten on the desk, glaring at Sasuke. Their faces had been inches apart.

He had been pushed. He hadn't know, he never would have approached his mate if he had the least suspicion this might have happened! But they had kissed, briefly, and Naruto had been too stunned to do more than back off quickly. He didn't have the time to register what had happened before feelings of anger and revulsion rolled over him like waves. They made him so numb he didn't even register the beating Sasuke's fan girls gave him. Once more it seemed a hammer had crushed what little pieces were left of his broken glass heart.

Hours later Iruka would go by the ramen shop asking if Teuchi had seen the blond, only to be lead into the girl's room to find the pair cuddled in bed, both asleep. Naruto had clearly been crying but no matter how much Iruka pestered him about it, Teuchi wouldn't tell him what had happened. The fact that Naruto already had his soul mark was a tightly kept secret in the little family. Not even the Hokage knew about it. Until now, Iruka hadn't even know Naruto lived with the Ichiraku's. The man was annoyed at Teuchi's silence but accepted it gracefully.

He stayed until Naruto woke up and hugged the stunned boy.

"You can always talk to me if you need to, little brother." Which had promptly send the blond back to tears as he hugged his teacher tightly.

Today, the day he was supposed to celebrate the passing of team 7, was the day he realised Sasuke would never look at him, whether as a boyfriend, a friend or even a team-mate…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

If his team noticed something strange, no one acted on it, but Naruto was tired of pretending, tired of acting like nothing was wrong. Still neither of his team-mates bothered to try and connect with him. Sasuke was too filled with his plans for revenge and Sakura was too busy with Sasuke. His teacher studied him a lot but didn't say anything.

As the days progressed, he did notice Sasuke watching him, but the raven looked away when Naruto tried to make eye contact and acted as if nothing had changed. So Naruto shrugged and ignored him.

He tried to act like nothing had changed, he really did, but he honestly couldn't find any energy for it. He stopped trying to draw attention, stopped laughing and smiling. Neither Iruka or Hiruzen had ever seen him like that and both expressed their worries. Teuchi and Ayame however knew and understood. They tried to focus his attention on other things. Teuchi involved him more than ever in the kitchen to learn making Ramen, and Ayame tried to consume as much free time with him as she could, trying to have Naruto play like the child he was.

That's why Iruka didn't say anything when the Hokage handed them their first C-rank mission, a protection mission to Wave.

It was supposed to be a regular C-rank, where potential enemies were bandits at most. So the shinobi attack had come completely out of nowhere. He hadn't frozen, despite what his team thought.

He simply hadn't cared to move.

He scared himself that day. To simply accept death like he would be glad for it, like he didn't want to live anymore, only to be saved by his mate, and later mocked for it.

The whole experience had shaken him.

Kakashi had approached him to inspect the scratch he had gotten on his hand.

"Poisoned." He muttered, only to look in shock as Naruto simply stabbed a kunai in the wound.

He knew it wasn't ideal, but the blood flow helped what little poison had enter him, to get back out.

"What kind of idiot are you?!" Sakura screeched at him.

He didn't react, simply studied Kakashi as his sensei got some bandages out of his supply pouch.

"Bandaging it is a waste of time, sensei." Was all he said.

His sensei looked at him with a lazy look in his eye, before he studied the wound.

"Maa, maa, Naruto. Taking care of my students is not a waste of time." He gave his famous eye smile and Naruto was stunned as his sensei wrapped his hand even as they saw the wound heal before their eyes.

The week that followed was interesting; he managed to work together with Sasuke to free their sensei from a water jutsu trap laid by their enemy, a missing nin called Zabuza, and they made it to their client, Tazuna's house and Kakashi taught them a chakra exercise called tree walking.

The fight that followed, however, would forever change his life.

**TBC.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think! ;-)


	3. Whirlpool in Wave

How had it gotten like this? He panted as he tried to keep upright. He had senbon sticking from everywhere on his body and it hurt too much to move.

He and Sasuke were surrounded by a dome made of ice mirrors. He might have rushed inside without thinking when he noticed Sasuke was in trouble. He might have acted without thinking. Not his best move…

He saw the masked boy, their enemy, heading towards him and closed his eyes.

He felt pain, senbon piercing skin, but… It wasn't his skin? What?

He opened his blue eyes abruptly to see what was going on. Sasuke was standing before him, looking remarkably like a pin cushion. Senbon were sticking from everywhere in his body including several stuck in his neck. The boy coughed and spat blood onto the ground. Naruto felt numb, the feelings he got from Sasuke's side of the bond were disappearing quickly.

"Geez," muttered the Uchiha, "all you ever do is get in the way…"

"Sasuke, you…"

"What's with that face moron?"

"Why?" He blinked back tears but caught his team-mate as he fell.

"Pfft," smiled Sasuke painfully, "I hated you..."

"Then why? Why save me? I never asked for your help!" he nearly cried as he cradled the boy closer.

"I don't know..." Sasuke muttered, having trouble staying conscious. "My body just moved on its own. Idiot."

"That man, my brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him." Muttered the hurt boy. "Don't die too…" and with that he stopped breathing. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he desperately held the body close.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi." Their enemy got back in his mirrors.

"Shut up…"

Carefully, Naruto laid Sasuke's body on the ground. He had never felt such rage in his life. His mate... Someone had killed his mate! As red and malicious chakra exploded around him, he still cradled his friend. His nails grew longer, as did his canines, his whisker marks grew thicker and his pupils became red and slitted.

Cuts and bruises healed almost instantly as the chakra covered him completely. A single tail appeared as he lost his grip on reality, soon followed by a second.

He came to covered in blood. Well, he became aware of himself anyway, crouching over a dead body. Or at least what was left of it…

He hobbled away, only to sink to his knees a few feet further. He couldn't keep his balance and fell. He could see Sasuke's body lying not too far from him. He was almost glad his vision blackened. Anything to not have to look at Sasuke's dead body.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He was woken by strange feelings that filtered through Sasuke's side of the bond. Pain, curiosity, suspicion, shock, joy and the ever present hate and irritation. The last two seemed more like background noise now, but always there. Still the other feelings were new. He kept his eyes closed, sighed and basked in some of the first positive feelings he had gotten from Sasuke. Wait… Sasuke? Was he dreaming? He frowned. Last he remembered, Sasuke was-

He opened his eyes abruptly and watched the scene before him with stunned eyes. What the hell? How had he not heard this ruckus before he opened his eyes? Had he been that deep into the bond? Sakura was behaving like a rabid dog, trying to get to him, presumably to maul him and Kakashi held her by her collar, like a misbehaving pet.

"Naruto?"

S-sasuke?

Sasuke was alive!

He would recognize that voice anywhere!

Still barely able to believe it, he turned towards the raven. He flinched at the pain it caused him. Sasuke sat upright on his futon. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the shocked look in Sasuke's eyes and he felt the bond snap in place. He didn't notice Kakashi leaving the room with Sakura.

He could only look into his mate's eyes, losing himself in the emotions the raven normally kept locked so tight in his heart even Naruto hadn't been able to glimpse at them.

His whole body was covered in bandages, only revealing the barest amount of skin. Sasuke got onto his feet and slowly made his way towards the blond.

"You..." Sasuke muttered as he sat down next to the blond.

Naruto watched him warily and flinched as Sasuke extended his hand to touch him. The boy froze, a shocked look on his face.

"Are you scared?"

Naruto froze.

"How …?"

Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed over his heart. Naruto studied him and saw some color peeking from behind the bandages. His eyes grew wide.

"Y-you… How is this possible? I thought…"

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talking about, dobe?"

Naruto shrank in himself at the use of the dreaded nickname, unable to help himself. Sasuke noticed and sighed. He didn't apologize, only scratched his head.

"Alright," he sighed again, "We need to talk."

Kami, that sounded ominous…

He watched the raven silently.

"So, apparently, I got my soul mark because of what happened on the bridge."

Naruto's eyes widened. What? Hadn't Sasuke gotten his mark when his clan died?

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei said it is known to happen to shinobi, though I am quite young."

Naruto frowned. "But… I Don't… You didn't have it already?"

The raven frowned. "What are you talking about?" He clearly bit his lips at the end, Naruto supposed he swallowed an insult at the last moment.

"I just thought, the day your family died… You were in the hospital for so long…"

Sasuke scowled, then turned pensive. "That is strange." He confirmed. "Still…"

He studied the blond with an intense look and a slight frown. Naruto could feel his disbelief through their bond and studied his fingers intensely.

"Somehow, you're my mate." Sighed the raven as he rubbed his head again.

Could he not sound a little bit more enthusiastic about it? His heart hurt. Sasuke obviously didn't want him. He felt tears gather in his eyes.

A pale hand covered his and he looked up in shock. The raven looked away but he was blushing lightly. Naruto was so shocked at the embarrassment he felt from the raven he let his tears fall.

"Che. I'm sure you could do worse." Snapped the embarrassed Uchiha. "I'm not that bad."

Still he didn't release Naruto's hand and Naruto could feel slight anxiousness and hurt from Sasuke and quickly rubbed his tears away with his other hand.

"No, I just… I didn't think you wanted me." He whispered softly.

Sasuke blinked. "What are you talking about? It's not like you knew we were soul mates."

Naruto flinched and looked down again.

"Naruto?" he sounded stunned. "Did you know?"

He nodded. Sasuke stayed silent for a while.

"How long? Do you have a mark?"

Another nod. He ignored the first question. Hesitantly, Sasuke reached towards his collar and pulled it aside, trying to see his mark.

Naruto blushed and pushed him. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see." The raven muttered with a blush.

Naruto looked away, blushing bright red. "Pervert."

Sasuke blinked, then slowly started smirking. "Your pervert, apparently."

"S-sasu-ke?!"

"Hn."

"You're awfully accepting of this…" muttered Naruto unsure.

He shrugged. "You're male and not a fan girl. That was all I was hoping for, to be honest."

"Really?" he asked stunned. "That's it? You've hated me for years!"

He shrugged again. "You were annoying, but we work well together. I'm mostly relieved my mate is not Sakura."

Naruto bit his lips. Was that supposed to be reassuring? Kami, this whole conversation hurt! Sure Sasuke hadn't outright rejected him, but was this much better?

He hugged himself and turned away, flinching again as pain coursed through his body. What the hell had happened after he blacked out? He felt Sasuke's confusion as he turned away. Clearly the raven had felt his pain. Damn it! He would not cry again!

Sasuke awkwardly patted his head. "I won't hurt you, you know… We should at least try this."

And there were the tears. Damn it! Still, he couldn't help the hope that warmed the broken pieces of his heart. Sasuke seemed to gain confidence from it as he threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Do you want some water?"

Naruto nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"Not so long, I think. I've been out of it as well but we can't have been unconscious that long if Sakura's reaction was anything to go by."

Naruto bit his lips again. He didn't really like the girl, he had faked a crush on her in the hope of diverting her attention from Sasuke. They could say what they wanted, but Sakura was the worst fan girl of the whole pack.

Sasuke got up. He filled a glass with water from the jar on the window still and made his way back to the blond. "Can you sit up?"

"Sure."

Sasuke had to help him in the end, the pain being too much to handle on his own. Sasuke's hand on his body, even on top of his clothes, helped.

"Here." Sasuke handed him the glass, and Naruto shakily drank a bit, before he sat it down next to him.

"What happened on the bridge? I can't remember much."

"You probably know more than me. Kakashi said he'd debrief us when we were all awake, so I suppose he'll tell us later." Sasuke seemed troubled by that. "You didn't answer my question; how long have you had your mark?"

Naruto shrugged, but didn't look the other in the eye… "A while."

They were silent for a while. Sasuke sat down next to him.

"Will you tell me?"

Naruto hesitated.

"Maybe later then. Can I see your mark, at least?"

He looked into black eyes. Sasuke blushed. "I just…I'd like to see it. You don't have to think anything else about it."

"If I can see yours."

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

He loosened his bandages, but Naruto halted his hands. "Wait, you're hurt. Maybe we should wait a bit."

He smirked again. "I really want to see yours. You can bandage it again for me later."

The blond blushed again at the thought of touching Sasuke's bare skin. He nodded and watched with wide eyes as Sasuke's mark became visible. His name was written in kanji over the red spiral Naruto wore on his jacket and t-shirts. Higher ranked shinobi wore them on their green jacket as well.

He tilted his head. "Why that symbol?"

"You wear it." Sasuke said, not understanding the question.

"I know, but so do half the shinobi in Konoha. I'm an orphan, so why?"

"Well, Uzumaki means Whirlpool, right? Maybe that's why."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm not even sure my real name is Uzumaki. I looked it up you know. The Uzumaki where a clan from Uzushiogakure, which was wiped out during the Second Shinobi World War, and I don't look like them at all. Nine Uzumaki out of ten are redheads." He shrugged.

Sasuke frowned. "You don't know who your parents are?"

Naruto shook his head again. "The Hokage tells me he doesn't know."

"He could be lying."

"Probably." Naruto shrugged. "But I don't think he'll tell me even if I accuse him of lying."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. "We'll find out then."

Naruto was shocked, but recovered quickly. "Arigato." He smiled softly at the raven, who promptly blushed and looked away again.

"So," Sasuke smirked again. "Your turn."

Naruto blushed again. Fair was fair.

He tried to lower his collar enough to show Sasuke his mark but it didn't work. He sighed and tried to take his shirt off. He flinched again as he tried to lift it over his head. For a second he thought Sasuke tried to help him, but the raven's hand landed on his stomach causing Naruto to freeze.

"How did you get this?"

The scar he was touching was almost as big as his hand.

Naruto didn't answer. He finished taking his shirt off and placed the shirt on his stomach, covering his scar as much as possible.

"Che. I already saw it, idiot. No purpose of covering it up now."

Naruto fidgeted a bit.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, Usuratonkachi! When did you get this and who is responsible?"

The anger in Sasuke's voice made Naruto flinch again. He turned his back to the raven, tilted his head down, but couldn't help but reply.

"I got it the same night I got my mark." He could hear Sasuke gasp. He closed his eyes, willing the tears away.

"Who?" Sasuke grit his teeth, obviously trying to hold back his anger. Naruto sagged a bit in relief as he felt his mate's worry for him.

"I can't remember. There were too many of them and I was still small. I didn't even notice my mark right away. I was too busy trying to keep my innards in my body, instead of spilling out of it."

Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto continued blabbering. It was difficult to stop now he finally started. "I wasn't even sure what it was, in the beginning. I thought one of them had done that as well…"

He felt pressure against the back of his shoulder. He turned his head a bit and his eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was leaning against him, his forehead resting against his shoulder as he held one of Naruto's hands tightly.

"They won't ever touch you again." He snarled. Somehow this didn't upset Naruto as he felt the raven's possessive feelings through their bond. "Whatever happens now, Naruto, you are mine, and no one will touch you again."

Naruto sighed almost contently and leaned back into the raven.

Maybe they could make this work after all.

TBC.


	4. A lot of talking

"NARUTO!"

Alright, it seemed Kakashi had let the banshee back in. Joy.

Naruto tried to dodge, purely out of instinct, but Sasuke held him where he was.

She was caught by her collar by their sensei.

"Now, now Sakura. Calm down will you?" Kakashi smiled at her.

"But sensei-!"

"I will not repeat myself again." He said it so pleasantly… Still none of them could ignore the killing intent the man was releasing.

The girl hesitated but kept her mouth shut.

"Now, why don't we sit down and talk about this like adults?" Their sensei suggested.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed where they were and Sakura sat down with a huff.

"Sasuke-kun, did you have time to talk with Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. They hadn't managed to properly rebandage his wounds, so he was still bare chested, almost proudly showing of his mark.

Sakura was glaring at it.

"Good." The man smiled. "I understand it's only half a bond at the moment, so please be patient with your mate. Naruto can't feel you the way you can him, so give him time to adjust to this change, ne?"

'Is this how it's going to go? Sure, let's just ignore the blond sitting right next to you.' thought Naruto sarcastically. He fidgeted as Sasuke narrowed his eyes and studied him intensely. Now what had he done?

"More importantly," Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed their exchange, or he was just pretending he hadn't. "Sakura, have you calmed down a little?"

She scowled. "Sensei! It's just not fair! I'm supposed to be Sasuke-kun's mate! Naruto stole him from me!"

"How stupid are you?" Sasuke sneered angrily. "You can't steal someone else's soulmate!"

"Sasuke is quite right, Sakura." Kakashi tried patiently.

She faltered.

"B-but…" she seemed close to tears now. Naruto felt almost sorry for her, but he wasn't stupid enough to try and talk to her now. Who knows how she would react? He really didn't want to be hit again.

"You need to accept this, Sakura. There is nothing that can be done about this."

"What makes you think I'd want to change anything about this anyway." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

Naruto smiled as he felt warmed by his mate's words. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man raised his arms in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it, Sasuke-kun."

He turned back towards the pink haired girl. "However, Sakura, I hope you'll manage to grow past this." He briefly looked Sasuke in the eyes. "We all understand it'll take some getting used to, for all of us, but we are a team first and foremost. If you can't handle this, we'll have to take measures." He didn't threaten her, but she gulped anyway.

He smiled. "Good, now I need to talk to Naruto."

Both mates looked at the man, while Sakura used the opportunity to leave the room.

"Alone, Sasuke-kun."

The raven Glared. "I'm staying."

Naruto twitched.

"Now now, let's not be unreasonable, shall we?" Kakashi smiled, amused.

"Hn."

The blond frowned.

"I just want to talk to Naruto about what happened on the bridge. There is no need to get possessive, Sasu-chan."

"Will you all stop ignoring me!" snapped Naruto, upset, before Sasuke could retort. "I'm sitting right here!"

"Ah, gomen, Naruto." Kakashi rubbed his head. "I just didn't think you'd feel comfortable talking about this with your team-mates."

"I'd like to decide that for myself, thank you very much." He glared at the white haired man. "Besides, if you think I don't want to talk about this around my team-mates, I don't think I'll be much more comfortable talking with you about it."

Kakashi blinked, clearly stunned and a bit hurt, but Naruto didn't care. The man hadn't made any effort to make him think he'd care about his students, with Sasuke as an exception of course. The blatant favouritism was obvious to see.

"Ah, right… I didn't know you thought like that, Naruto-kun."

"Kun?" muttered the blond confused.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm his mate, Kakashi. I'd like to stay and hear what happened." He turned towards the blond for the last part.

"It's about your seal." Said Kakashi quickly before Naruto could answer.

He blanched. "W-what?"

Kakashi didn't reply. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as he felt himself start shaking.

No-no-no-no-no-NO! Sasuke couldn't know! He would hate him like all the others! He-

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke's voice shook him from his depressing thoughts. The blond looked up and right into the other's eyes.

Sasuke looked confident, almost nonchalant but Naruto could feel the hesitation and hope through the bond. "You're mine. Whatever it is Kakashi is going to say won't change that."

Naruto blinked. Well, that was that.

Anyway, Sasuke would find out sooner or later. If he would hate him because of the Kyuubi, then better now than later. They hadn't had much time to grow close. Better get it out of the way.

He took a deep breath. "It's fine, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke can stay."

"If you are sure." The man agreed easily. "Well then, I'd like to check on the seal first."

Naruto frowned. "Didn't you already do that, sensei?"

"No, I got a bit distracted when Sakura discovered Sauske-kun's mark."

"It'll be easier if you lay down."

Naruto sighed but did as told. He raised his shirt.

Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto didn't know what the raven felt from him through their bond, but he gently held Naruto's hand.

Kakashi froze.

"What? Where did this scar come from?"

Naruto frowned. "I got hurt." He didn't understand. He wasn't comfortable showing his scar, but he'd think a seasoned jounin would know how people got scars…

"When?" asked Kakashi with a hard voice.

Naruto flinched reflexively.

"A while ago."

Sasuke snorted, clearly amused that their sensei got the same answer he did.

"But you don't scar."

Naruto frowned. "I know. But how do _you_ know that?"

Kakashi frowned at him. "Answer the question."

"Same to you, sensei.' Replied Naruto sarcastically. Why was Kakashi allowed to ignore a question, but not him?

"I thought you were going to check on a seal, Kakashi." Interrupted Sasuke rudely.

Naruto didn't know why Sasuke did this, but he was grateful.

Kakashi studied them intensely. He raised his hand to his chin and hummed.

"Hmm, tell me, you two, is this really a one-sided bond?"

Naruto froze.

"That is none of your business."

"You'll find out it is, Sasuke." Replied Kakashi with a steely voice. "I am your sensei. Your lives are my responsibility. Now answer the question."

"I've had my mark since I was five." Said Naruto quietly.

Kakashi looked at him blankly for a few seconds, then he took a deep breath. "Since you were five?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi obscured his only visible eye briefly with his hand.

"Sasuke is already unusually young, but this…" He sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "You have lived with a half-bond for all these years?"

Sasuke looked intently at Naruto, realisation dawning in his eyes.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, nothing can be done about that now. However, please, no sex until you are at least sixteen."

"S-SENSEI!" yelped Naruto in embarrassment.

Sasuke choked. Naruto eyed him quickly from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke was turning bright red. They briefly made eye contact and immediately looked away.

Kakashi chuckled at his students' cute reactions. He raised a hand towards Naruto's stomach and channelled chakra. Sasuke startled as Kyuubi's seal became visible under Kakashi's fingers.

"What is that?"

Naruto bit his lips.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "It seems fine but a seal master will have to take a look at it when we get back to Konoha. I already send a message to Hokage-sama."

"What happened?"

Kakashi ignored Naruto's last question and addressed Sasuke. "This is a seal, Sasuke." He eye-smiled again. "It was used by the Yondaime Hokage to seal the Kyuubi away."

Naruto froze. Way to be blunt about it!

Sasuke blinked. He then looked at Naruto's stomach again, before looking Naruto in the eyes. "So the Kyuubi isn't dead?"

"Nope." Smiled Kakashi in what could only be amusement. Naruto glared at him. This was serious, damn it!

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Okay."

Naruto blinked. What?

Kakashi got up. "Well, both of you get some more rest, we'll leave as soon as possible."

And he left the room, leaving the two mates alone.

Sasuke sighed. "Honestly, you…"

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke?"

"Number one unpredictable ninja, ka? Make that person, instead of ninja." Snorted the raven with a smirk.

Naruto kept quiet. Sasuke turned towards him and studied the blond.

Naruto flinched.

"Why do you keep doing that? " asked the raven with a frown.

"Huh?"

"Freezing, flinching… all that stuff."

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. He got up. "I'll gather our stuff, try to get some more rest."

-x-x-

They made their way to Konoha a few days later. Naruto wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Kakashi-sensei hadn't really talked to him since he checked the seal, Sakura seemed to pretend he was invisible and Sasuke had regressed to his behaviour before they bonded.

'Well no, that's not completely true.' thought Naruto as they approached Konoha's entrance gates. Sasuke seemed deep in thought most of the time. The raven didn't initiate any contact, so Naruto didn't bother him.

Sasuke studied him regularly, but didn't really acknowledge him otherwise.

"All right team, I'll report to the Hokage. Go home, rest and we'll see each other tomorrow morning like always on the training ground." Smiled Kakashi before he disappeared.

Sakura left immediately. Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes and sighed as he saw the raven look around. He turned and made his way to Ichiraku ramen.

He kept his head down as he walked, not wanting to see the glares aimed at him.

"Oi, dobe, where are you going? Kakashi said to go home." Came a frustrated voice from behind him.

He turned around with large eyes. What the hell? "Are you following me?"

"Che." Sasuke looked away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but seeing Sasuke wouldn't answer any time soon, he shrugged and continued walking.

He heard the whispers of demon all around them but ignored it with practiced ease. Sasuke however was scowling as he walked beside the blond.

Naruto briefly wondered what he had done to annoy the raven, when he noticed Sasuke glaring at the villagers. He smiled a little as Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. The raven's eyes widened before he looked away again with a pink blush on his face. Naruto's smile widened a little.

"Ramen? Really?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow before he sighed and followed Naruto into the shop.

The shop was empty. Lunch hour had already past.

"Welcome." Greeted Ayame. "Ah, Naru-kun, you're back!"

She came around the bar and scooped him up in her arms. Suddenly feeling teary eyed, Naruto clung to her and basked in her affections.

Teuchi, having heard his daughter's greeting, left the kitchen and patted the young blond on his head.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun."

"Tadaime." Sniffed Naruto.

Sasuke blinked as Teuchi turned towards him. "Welcome, shinobi-san. Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

"Something like that." Replied Sasuke awkwardly.

"Ah." Naruto released Ayame and stood next to his mate. "Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my mate."

The two Ichiraku narrowed their eyes at the raven, who blinked again. Were these civilians really trying to intimidate him?

Naruto grinned happily at his family.

"So, you bonded?" asked Teuchi.

Both kids nodded.

The man nodded in understanding. "Alright, follow me."

He lead them into the private part of the house. Ayame stayed behind to close the shop.

"Poor kids." They could hear her giggle to herself.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused looks.

He led them into the kitchen and motioned them to sit down at the table.

"Now, I understand that neither of you have parents, but seeing as Naruto is as good as my son, the task falls to me." The man smiled at the blond, who beamed enthusiastically.

"First, some basic rules, no sleeping in the same bed. Arrangements can be made if you two want to spend more time together. If you want to have sleepovers, fine, but only here. I don't want Naruto spending the night at your place, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke frowned.

"Missions aren't included in this, of course, but your team-mate and sensei will be there to watch you two. So that is fine. Next... have either of you had the Talk?"

Both teens blanched.

**TBC.**

 


	5. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Warning: Sasunaru! Meaning malexmale love people! If You don't like it, don't read it!

 

After Teuchi had laid down the rules and given them 'The Talk' Sasuke had fled the house with a quick "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto would have snickered if he hadn't been just as mortified.

"Now, Naruto-kun." Ayame grinned. "Come with me, we have a surprise for you."

He took the offered hand and followed his nee-chan upstairs, Teuchi following behind them. The man looked awfully smug.

He blinked when he noticed the extra door in the hallway.

"This is your room, Naruto-kun."

His hand shook as he gently opened it. The room wasn't very big but it was magnificent. A simple bed, a closet for clothes and a cabinet for books and nick nacks. It wasn't much, it wasn't very fancy, but it was his. He turned back towards his family.

"How?"

"Hokage-sama helped us. Ayame and I decided it was time you had your own space and we didn't want you to leave so we made our rooms a bit smaller to make your own in between. Do you like it?" asked the man.

Naruto hugged the man tightly. "I love it."

"Group hug!" cheered Ayame as she hugged the both of them.

He slept wonderfully that night. He didn't know whether it was because of the tiring mission, his new bond, his new room or a combination, but he honestly didn't care.

He made his way towards training ground 7 the next morning. Sasuke was already there, but Sakura appeared to be later than usual.

"Good morning."

The raven nodded at him.

They stayed silent for a while.

"I didn't know you lived at the ramen shop."

Naruto blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Sasuke to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I've been staying with them for a few years now."

"SASUKE-kun!" a yellow blur raced towards them and talked the Uchiha.

What the hell?!

"Let go of me!" Sasuke quickly substituted himself with a log.

"Oi, Ino, keep the noise down."

"Ah, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji. Good morning." Greeted Naruto, though he kept his eyes narrowed on the blonde girl.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, pointing at her team-mate.

"Yo, Naruto." Greeted the shadow user.

Choji waved, too busy eating to reply.

Sakura shuffled a bit without saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto curiously.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply only to be shoved out of the way by Ino.

"YOU!"

Naruto flinched back as she thrust her finger in his face.

"Are you really Sasuke-kun's mate?! I don't believe it!" cried the girl in disbelief.

Naruto cursed softly. Apparently Sakura had been talking. He wondered if the whole village knew by now.

"Honestly woman, tone it down." Grumbled Shikamaru annoyed.

"No, I refuse to be believe it! Why do you get to be Sasuke-kun's mate!?"

She grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

He was starting to get dizzy when she suddenly let go. He blinked and tried to regain his balance. A hand was placed on the small of his back to help him.

"You alright?" he looked up into Sasuke's eyes and nodded quietly.

The raven turned towards the other blonde. "Don't touch him." He sneered at her.

"Oi, sure she went too far, but you didn't need to shove her." Complained Shikamaru.

Ino sat on the ground looking at Naruto and Sasuke with wide eyes. The boys kept quiet as they waited for her reaction.

"She's going to be such a pain." Moaned Shikamaru.

"Ino, are you alright?" asked Choji hesitantly.

She bolted up, approached the mates again, narrowed her eyes at the both of them and rubbed her shin.

"Hmmm."

Naruto backed away, completely weirded out. Sasuke sneered at her and finally released Naruto.

"He's mine. Got that?"

She backed away, but still studied them closely.

"Possesive already, huh? I guess I can see it. You are like opposites, sun and moon in the same sky. And you're both handsome, though you really need to get rid of that jumpsuit Naruto."

"Oi!"

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Hmm, yes, I think I could grow to like this mateship!" she clenched her fist in front of her in determination. "I can see it, Sasuke jealously snarling at other hormonal males to keep them away from his uke! And you do look good together."

"Ino!" yelled Sakura scandalised.

Flames appeared around her as her eyes burned. All the guys backed away from her, and both Naruto and Sasuke blushed at the term 'uke' thinking back to Teuchi's 'Talk'.

Naruto blinked and interrupted her rant! "Oi! What makes you think I'll be Uke!?"

She blinked and leered at him. "Oh come on, Naruto, let's be honest here. Most girls have paired you with another guy for years." She shrugged. "I really don't see you top anyone."

He spluttered while Sasuke smirked.

"Well this is interesting."

All the genin turned around. Kakashi had arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" yelled Naruto shocked while he pointed at the imposter.

"Mah, mah, what are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" the man watched him lazily.

"You're not LATE! Are you an imposter?!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto wasn't sure if his mate's irritation was meant towards him or their teacher, so he quickly shut up.

"Now, it seems I have three brats too many this morning." He smiled at team 8. "Scram."

They blinked in surprise. Shikamaru grabbed a protesting Ino and quickly left with Choji, who followed without saying much. They could hear Ino protest loudly until the three were well out of sight.

"Now." Kakashi turned back towards his team with a smile. "I nominated all three of you for the chuunin exams."

What?

"Here are the forms you'll need. If you wish to participate, you'll have to be in room 301 of the Academy next week. Good luck."

And he was gone again.

Naruto stared blankly at the form in his hands.

"Finally." Naruto looked up. Sasuke smirked smugly, folded the paper and left the training ground, Sakura hesitated but followed close behind.

He gulped, trying to keep his emotions at bay, not wanting Sasuke to notice his hurt. His team-mates left him behind again. He waited for a bit, half to recompose himself, half in hope at least Sasuke would come back.

He clearly didn't, so Naruto focused back on his paper. Chuunin? What was Kakashi-sensei thinking? After the disaster in Wave Country? What was that man thinking?

Naruto barely felt ready to be a ninja, a genin, let alone a chuunin.

He wanted to talk to someone about this, but who? Clearly his team-mates were out of question. They could not ever be bothered to be around him so why would he try and talk to them? Teuchi and Ayame wouldn't be able to help either. They would try, of course, but they were civilians. They didn't really understand shinobi life.

Ah, Iruka-sensei!

That could work. He took a deep breath and made his way to the Academy. He found Iruka in the teachers' lounge.

"Naruto?"

"Hi, Iruka-sensei!" cheered the blond, his cheerful façade firm in place. "Not teaching a class?"

"Not this year. I mostly work at the missions desk, and help out here when necessary." The man studied him intently. "When did you get back from your mission?"

"Just yesterday, it was so exciting! We got to fight this super strong missing nin!"

"What?!" yelled Iruka shocked.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Kakashi did most of the fighting, so it turned out fine." If you don't count the disaster that happened with Sasuke nearly dying, him losing control of his seal, and him actually bonding with his mate, everything went perfect.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply.

"I'm going to skin your sensei. What was he thinking, taking genin fresh out of the Academy on such a mission?" Muttered the man darkly.

"Not much of a sensei." Replied Naruto nonchalantly with a shrug.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and studied the blond again. "Why don't we continue this talk somewhere else?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned.

They walked through the village side by side, until they reached Iruka's apartment.

Iruka sat the blond at his kitchen table. "Want something to drink before we begin this?"

"Some water is fine."

"Alright. Now what did you mean with Hatake not being much of a sensei?"

"He hasn't been teaching us." Naruto shrugged. "He usually makes us wait a few hours before he shows up, and then he gives us a pile of D-rank missions to complete. He leaves after that. All he taught us was the tree climbing exercise, but that was only a few days ago."

"That man... honestly." Frowned Iruka, irritated.

"Yeah, and just now, he nominated us for the chuunin exams, and I don't know what he is thinking. Even I know we're nowhere near ready!"

"He did what now?" asked Iruka calmly.

"He nominated us for the chuunin exams."

"I feared that was what you said." Iruka scowled. "I'm very glad you realise that this is not something you should rush into. He isn't forcing you to participate is he?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Because the chuunin exams need to be taken in three man cells." Explained Iruka. "Your team-mates wouldn't be able to participate without you."

"Couldn't someone else take my place for this exam? I mean, so that they have three ninja?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, you are rookie genin. The last few months were meant for your teacher to teach you the basics and to give you time to bond with your team-mates. None of you have ever worked with other genin and it would be suicidal to bring an unknown into a team at the start of an exam."

"Well, that leaves me with no choice but to go and participate." Sighed Naruto.

Iruka frowned. "What makes you say that? Sure your team wouldn't be able to take the exam, but you're rookie genin, barely a few months out of the Academy. There is no shame in that."

"Sasuke would never forgive me." Muttered Naruto.

Iruka studied the blond again, still frowning.

"I don't understand. Why would that matter? You've never be able to get along with Sasuke. It's one of the reasons I argued your team placement."

Naruto blinked. "You did? I didn't know that."

"Ah." Now Iruka was the one looking a bit sheepish. "I tried, but it didn't help."

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei, for looking out to me." Naruto smiled a true smile at the man, his mask of fake happiness being discarded the moment he stepped through the door of Iruka's apartment.

"Well." The man coughed. "Sasuke?"

"Ah." Naruto blushed and studied his sensei from between his eyelashes.

Iruka's eyes opened wide. "Naruto, don't tell me… you have a crush on Sasuke?"

"W-what!?" spluttered Naruto shocked while waving his arms around franticly. "N-no way, sensei! I just…"

He paused. Did he really want to tell Iruka? No, not really, he didn't want anyone to know.

But Ino had known. As had Shikamaru and Choji. Seemed like Sakura had started telling people, and Ino is the queen of gossip, so soon the whole village would know.

He didn't want Iruka to know, but if the man had to learn about it, he wanted to be the one to tell him. He respected Iruka that much.

"Sasuke is my mate."

Iruka blinked. "Say what now?"

Seemed like the man was too stunned to do more than gape at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my mate."

"How do you know that? You're much too young to…"

"I've had my mark for a while and Sasuke got his on our last mission."

Iruka continued blinking rapidly as he took a deep breath. He got up from his chair, approached Naruto and pulled the blond into a big hug. Naruto immediately hugged him back.

"Kami, Naruto. You must have been in so much pain. You must have been so lonely."

Naruto buried his face in his teacher's neck without replying.

 


	6. Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those lovely reviews! I always love it when I get them ;-) hint-hint :D
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! :-)

> Talking to Iruka felt wonderful. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't realized he needed to talk to someone that badly.

Sure he talked to his nee-chan and Teuchi all the time, but talking to an actual ninja helped a lot. He ended up spending the whole day at Iruka's, just talking about anything and everything.

The man had been understanding, offering advice, and had made him feel better about the decisions he had made in the past.

So here he was, standing beside his team-mates before the Academy, both of whom he had barely seen this last week.

Sakura still seemed to hesitate but Sasuke practically oozed confidence as he smirked at the building.

"Let's go." Said the raven.

Naruto took a deep breath to suppress his nervousness and followed them inside. He stared at Sasuke's back.

He had been trying to block Sasuke from feeling too much from him, because the raven didn't seem to care. The newness of their bond seemed over and clearly the raven couldn't be bothered with him. He hadn't spoken to Naruto since the incident with Ino.

And either Naruto had gotten very good at hiding his feelings or Sasuke really didn't care.

It took them a while to get to the right classroom. First they had been held up by a commotion in the corridor on the second floor and after that a green-spandex-clad genin with a terrible haircut had delayed them further by provoking Sasuke until they fought.

He sighed as they made it to the right classroom in time. Kakashi was waiting for them and seemed pleased to see all three of them.

Naruto snorted as their sensei explained they hadn't been able to participate if one of them decided not to show up.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" smiled the man.

"Why would you tell us that?" he frowned at the man. "Did you think I would be here if that wasn't the case?"

Kakashi blinked at him, clearly not having expected that.

Naruto huffed and walked past his sensei into the room. He could feel Sasuke's heavy gaze on his back.

Entering the room, he faltered. Kami, he hadn't expected so many people!

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino leaped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Ino-pig! Let go of Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura trying to dislodge the blonde.

Naruto sighed, trying to not feel hurt about the two girls hanging on his mate without Sasuke doing anything about it. Some things never changed.

"Naruto, so you're here as well? This is so troublesome." sighed Shikamaru as he approached Naruto with Choji at his side.

The shadow-user narrowed his eyes at the girls and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort. "Honestly, they are so annoying."

Naruto managed a small smile to his friend.

"So, you people are here as well. Looks like all the rookies are present." Kiba bragged as he joined them with his team.

Naruto didn't react, instead he studied the other people in the room. He did feel Shikamaru's sharp gaze on him, studying him.

Before he knew what happened, the proctor had appeared and he was seated next to Hinata, ready to take what looked like a written test.

Briefly panic gripped his heart, nearly choking him, but he shoved it down viciously. He took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the first question.

…

He read it a second time, and a third and … What?! He scratched his head, trying to take a deep breath in the hope to stifle the fear that crept up on him.

He shook his head. Next question, maybe he'd have more luck with that one…

Dear Kami, he was trembling. What the hell was up with this exam! How the hell was he supposed to answer these questions! They were hard! He could barely understand what was asked of him! Let alone answer the question!

A wave of concern washed over him. He closed his eyes and basked in it. Sasuke… He didn't turn around to look at his mate. It was frustrating, but they were in an exam… He didn't want to risk disqualifying his team because of his insecurities. He took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.

It seemed like Sasuke actually cared enough to try and reassure him. Or he really wanted to pass this exam… Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't think like that, Sasuke had finally initiated contact through the bond. For now, he would simply enjoy the feeling.

Before he knew what had happened, a kunoichi barged into the room through the window, loudly announcing herself.

Huh, had he fallen asleep? He felt woozy, as if he had just woken up.

He blinked blankly at the banner. Now what had he missed? Ah, apparently the first exam was over…? He looked down at the paper before him. It was still blank… He hadn't even filled in his name. What did this mean? He frowned, and turned back towards Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. The raven haired boy only smirked smugly at him. That was good, right?

He shook his head as everyone stood up and made their way out of the room.

"You coming?" asked his mate, who suddenly stood at his desk.

"Wha-? What happened? Is it over already?"

"How stupid are you?!" snarled Sakura, frustrated. "We passed! And we need to get going if we want to be ready on time for the second exam!"

"We passed?"

Sasuke smirked. "Come on."

He placed his hand on Naruto's elbow, tugged him up and lead him out of the room.

Sakura sighed in frustration and followed after them.

"I hadn't realised it was over already…" muttered the blond.

"You looked really out of it. Everything alright?" asked his mate.

Naruto shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. "I have no idea. I was… upset… about the test-"

"You panicked." Helped the raven with a smirk. "Don't try to deny it, I could feel it."

Naruto kept quiet.

"It's the first time since the mission in Wave I felt something from you through the bond." Black eyes pinned him in place. "How is that?"

Naruto blushed and turned his head away. So Sasuke did care, at least a little.

"I'm going ahead. I so don't need to hear this." Muttered Sakura before taking off.

The boys ignored her.

"We should probably follow her-"

"We still have an hour for a five-minute trip." Frowned Sasuke, shutting the blond up.

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before he ruffled his hair with a sigh. "What do you want from me, Sasuke? Because I'm really confused."

Sasuke tilted his head in question. Naruto shut his lips tightly in fear he might squeal at the cuteness of that. He wasn't a girl, damn it!

"What do you mean?"

"What do want from this bond?" asked Naruto bracing himself. "In Wave you said we would try, but ever since we came back to the village, you've been acting just like you did before you got your mark. You ignore me, you don't talk to me, and to be honest, most of the time I get the impression you don't care at all!"

He looked away from the raven, trying to reel in his frantic breathing.

"I…" started Sasuke. "I hadn't realised."

Naruto looked unbelievingly at his mate. "I thought you didn't care, so yes, I tried to close off the bond, so I wouldn't bother you with it, since you clearly don't want it!"

"No! I just…." Sasuke sighed and in a very un-Sasuke-like move, ruffled his hand through his hair in frustration. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, about our situation. I honestly hadn't given much thought about a soulmate. Even with our profession, most shinobi don't get their mark before their 18th birthday. I never thought about mine. Until now, all I thought about was getting stronger, to get revenge for my clan. I never thought about relationships, being in one, meeting my mate…"

Naruto listened attentively. "Even with all your fangirls?"

"Shut up." Snarked the raven with a small smirk.

"I know it's new for you. I have had my mark for years…" said Naruto. "I understand you need some time to get used to it, but I really need to know what you want to do about this."

"And what about you?"

Naruto was startled.

"What do you want from this, Naruto? It's something I've been thinking about as well. You want to know what I want, but you never give me your opinion."

"I… I never really thought it was relevant… I just- I've been feeling this bond since our first day at the Academy. I know you hate me, I've been able to feel it." He shrugged at Sasuke's wide eyed look. "I just want to be happy and loved. I never thought you'd be able to be that for me."

Sasuke tightly gripped Naruto's hand. "Baka, I don't hate you. I only hate one person, and it isn't you. I'm not sure what I feel about you, but I don't think I'd mind exploring this bond between us." Sasuke blushed lightly as he said that last part. "I hadn't realised you had to deal with a one-sided bond for all these years… I'm sorry about that. We'll see where it leads us."

Naruto smiled tentatively.

"We'll continue this later." Sasuke gently tugged him towards the next part of their exam and they started to run over the rooftops.

Naruto would often think back on his first chuunin exams. One part in particularly would give him nightmares even years later.

-o-o-

The second part of the exams…

It was hell.

It had started normally, or as normal as a casual stroll through the 'Forest of Death' could be… Meaning not normal at all, but still, normal by shinobi standards.

They had gotten a scroll, been dropped at a random gate, and told to find the other scroll within three days and make their way towards some tower. Sounded simple, probably was simple, unless your team got attacked by someone who later turned out to be an s-rank missing nin…

The attack had come out of nowhere, completely catching them off guard. Naruto had been separated from his team by a huge blast of wind, only to be eaten by a humongous snake!

He had panicked, he could admit to that. Feeling Sasuke's panic, however, had been an eye-opener. It had shocked him right back into the right mindset and he made the snake explode by indigestion.

Not his finest moment, but it got the job done…

When he reunited with his team-mates, anger washed over him in waves. Anger at seeing his team-mates, his MATE, so terrified had him unconsciously tap into the Kyuubi's power.

He was aware of what happened this time. He tried to fight the grass nin, but it was clear they were only toying with them.

He lost consciousness when the guy/girl or whatever that was, messed with his seal, cutting him off from Kyuubi's chakra. It had hurt, sure, but was nothing compared to the pain he felt as he woke up again.

Someone was screaming… No, wait. He was screaming, but so was someone else…

Sasuke!

Naruto recognized his voice! He barely noticed he was pinned by a kunai to a tree. All he saw, all he focused on from the moment he opened his eyes, was his mate. He could feel the strain on their bond, which was slowly being ripped apart. It was driving him crazy!

Rage enveloped him again. That bastard had hurt his mate! Somehow, he was messing around with their bond!

He snarled, exploding in red chakra as he lunged at the ninja. He barely noticed Sakura staring at him with shock, and even a bit of awe, as he tore flesh from the startled bastard's side.

The ninja cursed and ran.

Naruto didn't chase him, he turned towards his mate and stalked towards him. He could see what he was doing, but he it felt like he didn't have any control of his own body… It felt like he was dreaming, aware but not able to do anything…

"Naruto?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

He snarled at her. In shock, she backed away and held out her palms to him to show she didn't mean any harm. He could smell her fear, but he didn't have time to deal with her. His bond with his mate was being destroyed!

He turned towards his mate, sniffing him to find out where he was hurt. In the moment he didn't think about it, but later this behaviour would seriously freak him out.

For now though, he growled at the mark the man/woman had left on his mate's neck. He recalled biting down, fangs he didn't remember having piercing Sasuke's skin, before more Chakra poured out of him and he blacked out.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Oh, I'm evil! :-D
> 
> How will what Naruto did affect the cursed seal? Will Sasuke still leave for Orochimaru or will he stay in Konoha?
> 
> Review to let me know if you liked it, and do mention what you all think will happen next! I'm very curious to read about it ;-)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	7. Seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just wish I did.
> 
> Beta: the lovely Midnight-Kitsune11. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)
> 
> Warning: Sasunaru! Meaning malexmale love people! If You don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> Thank you for all those lovely reviews! I always love it when I get them ;-) hint-hint :D
> 
> A lot of you made guesses to what will happen next, and I got some nice speculations. But I bet you didn't see this coming :D

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and promptly blinked again, just to be sure they were open.

It was dark. So dark he wondered if he actually did open his eyes. He was laid down, somewhere wet. Frowning, he tried to get up. Sudden dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell back down.

It took him a few tries to get up. When he did a red glow appeared on his right side. He was in some sort of corridor, maybe a sewer, seeing all those pipes. With nowhere else to go, he cautiously walked towards the glow.

The corridor made a turn and he carefully peeked around the corner.

"Sasuke!" He ran forward towards his mate.

The Uchiha heir laid on the floor, unconscious. He knelt by the male and gently lifted Sasuke's head in his lap. His mate was breathing, which was good, but his expression betrayed the pain he was in. Gently Naruto felt his forehead, only to bite his lip in worry. That felt too hot to be healthy.

"Oi flesh bag, stop ignoring me!" grunted a rough voice before him.

Naruto looked up in shock, only now paying attention to the place they were in. Before him was a huge iron gate. Two huge, menacing eyes glared at him from behind the steel.

Naruto flinched.

"Che." sneered the voice again.

A huge animal head came into the light. Naruto blinked. He knew he should be terrified, but... "Bunny ears."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!" roared the creature.

A massive claw tried to reach him through the cage. Naruto shrank back, but refused to leave Sasuke. Turned out, he didn't have to. They were well out of reach and the cage proved strong enough to keep the animal away from them.

"I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, YOU BAG OF MEAT! Show some respect!"

"K-kyuubi?" Naruto watched as the Biju showed itself completely. His fur was blood red. Snarling canine face, paws almost resembling hands, nine huge tails... Yep, despite the ears this creature was a fox.

"The one and only." smirked the Biju evilly. "Complete at last, thanks to what you did."

"W-what I did? What did I do?" stammered Naruto confused.

The Kyuubi snorted. "Do try to use that brain of yours every once in a while."

"I... What happened to Sasuke? Why is he here?"

Naruto felt really confused right now.

"I've debated whether to tell you or not, but I really want to see your face when you hear it, so I'll be generous. You were in a forest, getting your ass kicked even after that snake bastard messed with this blasted seal."

"N-naruto." Stammered Sasuke as he tried to open his eyes.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? Sorry, stupid question. Of course you're not alright! Do you-"

"Shut up and help me up." Naruto did as he was told.

Sasuke hissed in pain and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Are you idiots done ignoring me?! AGAIN?!" The Kyuubi roared angrily.

Both boys flinched at the loud voice of the kitsune.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oi!" snarled the demon.

"That's the Kyuubi." whispered Naruto apprehensively.

Sasuke blinked in shock as he observed the creature.

"Now as I was saying, the snake bastard was kicking both your butts as -"

"Wait! How do you know that?" asked Naruto shocked.

Kyuubi snorted again. "I've been awake in here since you first used my power, brat. It's boring in here, so I watch what is going on in your life. Not that that helps with the boredom." He trailed off. "Anyway, when the snake tried to mess with your bond, you went slightly mad. You pulled enough of my power out to manifest four tails, you crazy shit."

"I did?"

The kitsune shrugged with a smirk. "Your body can't handle such a strain yet. It's too soon, so it shut down soon after."

Naruto blanched. Sasuke grabbed his arm tightly.

"He placed a seal on Uchiha over there, but it interfered with your soul bond. It turned you feral." The fox grinned bloodthirstily. "Not for long, but long enough."

"W-what did I do?" asked Naruto scared.

"You bit his neck, over the curse mark Orochimaru left behind." The fox was clearly enjoying this.

Both boys blanched. Sasuke immediately felt his neck and Naruto's eyes followed the movement.

"I'm so sorr-"

"It was the only possibility to preserve your bond." Interupted Kyuubi, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "That man marked you with a special seal. He inserted his chakra in your body. It would have been a power boost, sure, but it would have destroyed your soul bond, and the chakra would have slowly driven you mad." The fox shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner.

Sasuke mulled this over. Naruto turned towards the fox, his skin turned white.

"What did I do?" He sounded scared, but he couldn't help himself. Sasuke didn't reach for him this time, focused on the fox, waiting for an answer.

"You bit him, violently adding my chakra to his system. I took care of the mark, destroyed all Orochimaru's chakra in his system. I had anticipated the consequences of that."

"What consequences?" asked Sasuke with a glare at the fox.

"Leave the attitude kid. You should be grateful. You just got a significant power boost!"

"Huh? How do you mean?" Naruto's head was spinning with all this new information.

The fox smirked again. "You pulled me into your bond."

"W-what?!" both boys recoiled in shock.

"Che. No need to be so insulting. We are not soul mates, that is still reserved for you two. What you did was intensify the bond to such a degree that Uchiha practically shares your Jinchuuriki status. This seal now gives both of you access to my chakra. You, Naruto, can call upon my Yang chakra, the Uchiha has access to my Yin chakra."

"Huh?"

"Che. Let me explain so that your tiny monkey brains can understand. The night I got sealed the Yondaime first sealed my yin chakra into himself, blasted man. He sealed my yang chakra into blondie over here. When my chakra was inserted into the Uchiha's system, it created a bond between us all. Again, no soul mate bond. However half a soul can't be bound. So my yin chakra was released from inside the Shinigami's stomach to join me once again. So now, I am finally complete after all these years. Simple enough for you?"

The boys looked at each other, both unsure.

The fox dead panned. "How stupid are you two?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke asked, suspicious.

"I didn't actually want to." Kyuubi admitted. "But having my Yin chakra back has balanced me out. I'm a lot less angry..." The demon shrugged again.

Naruto sweat dropped while Sasuke twitched. Less angry?

"Now, I'm bored of all this. Get out!"

They were hit with a wave of chakra. Feeling like falling into an abyss woke Naruto up with a jerk, only to cry out in pain.

"Naruto!" cried a shocked Sakura. "Don't move. You've been badly hurt."

She gently eased him back down.

Confused he looked around. Brown surrounded him. He had trouble focusing on his surroundings. "W-what?"

"You've been unconscious for about a day. Same as Sasuke-kun."

Said male groaned.

"Sasuke! Careful!" she warned him.

Sasuke clutched his head, but didn't have any more major problems getting up. He was still in pain and trembled a bit. Naruto didn't move.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, I couldn't wake either of you up, so I hid us between the roots of this giant tree. You were both hurt, so I bandaged what I could."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke wasn't wearing any bandages...

"Thank you." Sasuke breathed as he studied Naruto intently.

The blond still felt dizzy.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" asked the girl worried.

"I'll be fine."

"That isn't what I meant." She bit her lips worriedly. "There is team out there who has been watching us for some time now and I'm not sure how much use I'll be."

She blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke studied her briefly. "I should be able to handle them. Watch my back and protect Naruto."

"They haven't made a move in the hour they've been here." Sakura informed. "I placed some traps around our hideout."

Sasuke nodded. "What's wrong with him?" He nodded towards Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head.

She bit her lips again. "I'm not sure. Once that Grass nin bit you, Naruto went... crazy."

Sasuke rubbed his neck in remembrance. "He transformed. It was that same feeling again, from on the bridge in Wave Country. But worse." she trailed off, uncertain. "He started leaking red chakra. I'm not sure what happened, but it started peeling his skin off. Some of it healed as the chakra went away, but some pieces are still missing." She looked slightly green as tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto drifted off only to be shocked back into focus when chakra was leached from his system.

He cried out.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out and helped him up to see what was going on. She held him up by his shoulders as he almost fell forward.

Sasuke was crouching over a body, red chakra forming some sort of cloak around him, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

Was that what Naruto had looked like when he used the Kyuubi's chakra? He raised his hand and rubbed the seal on his stomach.

Their enemies fled screaming, completely terrified. Sasuke smiled smugly as he made his way back towards his team, scroll in hand.

The red chakra vanished.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that?"

"Power boost. Don't worry about it." Sasuke smirked and knelt next to his mate. "How are you feeling?"

"Woozy." muttered the blond.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he's completely there." said Sakura worried. "I've been talking to him, but he doesn't seem to hear me."

Sasuke frowned. "We should make haste to the tower."

She nodded.

When Naruto finally woke up without the woozy feeling, he laid in a bed. Sitting up still hurt but it was bearable.

"You're awake." Sasuke's lips inched up in a smile.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" he asked as he looked around.

"Half a day. The exam ends tomorrow morning. We made it to the tower. Unfortunately, you can't get any professional help until the exam is over." Sasuke frowned angrily. "Still, Sakura did a fine job patching you up. She's getting some rest now."

He inclined his head to another corner of the room. In one of the two other beds, a pluck of pink hair could be seen peeking from under the covers.

"Sorry, I've been quite a burden to the two of you."

Naruto studied his hands intently, feeling awful.

"You helped us escape an S-rank missing nin. According to Sakura you managed to wound him quite badly. I wouldn't call someone like that a burden." Sasuke had a soft look in his eyes as he held Naruto's hand. "And you saved me by undoing that seal he put on me."

"Not sure how we're going to explain that one..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't care."

Naruto hesitated. "Ano... Sasuke, I..."

"I don't mind. Sure when I heard what you had done, I freaked out a bit. But Kakashi-sensei came by and explained the seal to me. I don't mind you interfering with it." He looked away, slightly uncomfortable. "From what he told me, this is the better option. Besides,..." he trailed off, still not looking around but tightening his grip on Naruto's hand. "I don't want to lose my mate."

Naruto blushed brightly but managed a shy smile for the raven.

"Did you have any trouble reaching the tower?" Naruto said, changing the subject after a while.

"No, another Konoha genin approached us with the offer of help but Sakura and I didn't want to take a chance. You were unconscious after all, and we had both scrolls, so we just had to stealthily make our way to the tower. It took a while but we did it."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You should get some more sleep. Who knows what awaits us tomorrow."

"Stay with me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed. Naruto's eyes widened. "J-just to sleep you pervert!"

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Didn't see that coming did you? ;-)


	8. Team 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I apologize for the long wait. I'm quite ashamed to say I reached the one year mark since the last update… I'm afraid I don't have an excuse, but I'll try my hardest not to do that again! Thank you for not giving up on me!
> 
> Thank you for all those lovely comments! You people are wonderful! I really appreciate the support! :D

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he was being gently shaken awake by Sasuke.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" asked the raven softly.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "I've been better." He still ached all over.

He looked himself over. Moving hurt and but the parts of himself he could seen over the covers of the bed were wrapped in bandages.

Sakura approached him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "You look better." She breathed relieved. "That's good."

He smiled hesitantly. "Thanks?"

"The two of you really scared me in that forest." she spoke softly.

It became quiet for a little while.

Sasuke sighed. "The second exam ends in half an hour. We're supposed to gather in the central hall before that."

"Sasuke."

Naruto must still have been half asleep, because did Sakura sound like she was reprimanding her crush?

"We can't continue these exams."

He frowned. "I know, but we still need to inform someone about that, and Naruto needs medical attention."

Wait, what? "What?" Naruto voiced his confused thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you can't continue on like this. Those injuries are too serious to be left alone for much longer. You can't fight like this."

"B-but, what about-"

"Naruto, you nearly died." Sakura spoke solemnly, with a hard look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Shortly after you were brought in here, you... I was just..." Sasuke trailed off, unable to continue.

Sakura gently finished for him. "Sasuke tried summoning that red chakra again."

"I didn't know!" Sasuke snarled. He got up, turned around and angrily punched a wall. "I swear I didn't know!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to get up, feeling overwhelmed by the self loathing he could feel through the bond.

He cried out and curled up as pain like he had never felt before rushed through his system.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Both rushed towards him and they gently eased him back on the bed.

"Will you stay still?" asked Sakura with a concerned frown. Then she turned towards Sasuke. "And you! Will you stop that?! You're not helping at all, overtaxing your bond like that!"

The raven looked remorseful.

"Now, Naruto, just stay laying in that bed for as long as you can!"

"What's happening?"

"You had an attack. I'm not sure what exactly happened but you were screaming and trashing about and... It was really scary, so do us a favor and stay put." explained Sakura softly.

"It was my fault." muttered Sasuke with loathing in his voice. He reached for Naruto's hand and gently squeezed it.

Naruto looked at his mate. Sasuke didn't look good, with bags under his eyes and a look of misery in his eyes. Naruto squeezed back.

"Sasuke seems to think that the red chakra is the reason for the pain you're feeling." Sakura looked between them, a small frown on her face. She seemed to have trouble grasping the idea, but didn't want to dismiss it in case it was true.

Naruto blinked at the implications of that. Kyuubi hadn't mentioned anything like that... Had he forgotten to mention it, or had he done so on purpose?

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "So what now?"

Both genin turned towards Sasuke. The Uchiha scoffed. "That is obvious. The exams end here for us. We'll try again next time."

"But... I thought..."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." the raven flashed him a small smile.

Sakura smiled at both boys. She gently placed her hand on the hands the boys were holding. "We're a team. It's about time we're starting acting like it. We won't leave anyone behind."

They smiled at each other.

"You guys." Naruto had tears in his eyes. A team huh? A real team... he could get used to that.

There was a knock on the door. Kakashi stuck his head inside. "Well, my cute little genin, it's time for the next part. The Hokage is summoning everyone."

"We're not going." said Sasuke resolutely.

Kakashi tilted his head. His lone eye frowned. "Why ever not? You all passed the second exam."

Sakura and Sasuke bristled.

"Sensei!" scowled Sakura. "Naruto is in no condition to leave this bed, let alone participate in these exams!"

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Isn't that what you taught us, Kakashi?" Sasuke glared at the man.

"Quoting me, Sasuke-kun? Maa, maa, no need to act all dramatic like that. Of course Naruto isn't physically capable of competing right now, but the next part of the exam isn't taken as a team. The individual part starts now. So you and Sakura could still participate." he explained.

Sasuke and Sakura calmed down a bit.

Sakura shook her head. "If this exam taught me one thing, it's that I'm not ready yet. I'm still weak and pretty useless. I need to train more to become a better ninja and a better team-mate."

"Alright, that is a very mature way to approach this situation. You've grown a bit Sakura."

She smiled. "Perhaps, but not enough."

"What about you Sasuke?" asked their sensei.

The raven sneered at the jounin. "I told you before. These exams end here for team 7."

"You guys, you shouldn't-" tried Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him. She spoke without the anger and loathing that she used before when speaking to him, and it was a nice change.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Very well." Kakashi sighed. "I'll inform the Hokage and then I'll arrange transport for Naruto to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura finally relaxed. "We'll be right here."

Kakashi left the room.

"Thanks, you guys." Naruto gave them both a small, but sincere smile. "But what exactly happened in the forest?"

They exchanged looks. "What's the last you remember?" asked Sasuke.

"Euhm... I remember the part with he snakes, and the scary dude. He did something to me." Naruto slowly lifted his arm and gently placed it on top of his stomach. "And then, I remember biting you." He nodded towards Sasuke. The raven nodded in understanding. they wouldn't mention the Kyuubi, not in front of Sakura. Not yet at least. "Then I woke up again, but that's a bit... vague. I do remember a lot of pain?"

"I don't know what happened with Orochimaru. You..." Sakura hesitated before she squared her shoulders and continued on. "You ripped through his side so I can only assume he ran off to get medical attention. He was gone before you bit Sasuke in any case. The biting part... was very creepy, to be honest. You both started leaking a massive amount of chakra in any case. Red chakra for Naruto, and a black chakra seemed to flow from your neck, Sasuke."

The raven nodded. She had already informed him of that. She had told him how the chakra had dripped out of the wounds Orochimaru had left on his neck and had started corroding the tree branch they had been standing on. He had felt very grateful to have that mark removed after hearing that.

"It took a while but once the chakra dissipated, you both immediately fell unconscious. I managed to get us all under cover in the roots of a big tree. There was a sound team lurking outside but they didn't show themselves until Sasuke woke up and stepped outside to deal with them. You might remember that bit. You were awake, but... not really there?"

She trailed off, uncertain.

"Yeah, I think I remember something like that." Naruto frowned in concentration.

"Well, you were in a lot of pain. Sasuke managed to defeat them. Team 10 showed up briefly after that – you know, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji – but Sasuke didn't let them come near where we were hidden. When they left, Sasuke carried you as we ran towards the tower with the scroll of the sound team and he only put you down when we were given this room."

"Good morning."

Naruto was badly startled by the sudden voice that interrupted their conversation. Pain flared through his chest at the sudden movement and he struggled to breath. Sasuke immediately started stroking his back while Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Hokage-sama." breathed the girl.

"I'd like to speak to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Please wait outside, Haruno-san."

She hesitated, but did as her Hokage told her.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" he asked the blond once the girl had left.

Naruto was still trying to catch his breath. "What do you think?" snarled Sasuke angrily.

The Hokage frowned. "I understand that the bond you two share is making things a lot more complicated than usual, but I'd like to remind you that you are speaking to your Hokage, genin Uchiha."

Sasuke grimaced but inclined his head. He didn't move away from Naruto however.

"Now, when Kakashi told me how none of Team 7's genin wished to continue. I had him explain the situation to me. I'm afraid to say I hadn't been informed prior to this." He studied both genin intently.

"Excuse me sir, but shouldn't Naruto be moved to the hospital now?" asked Sasuke, irritated.

"I want to make certain that moving him in this condition is a good idea first and I also want to know how much one of my shinobi lied to me." The Hokage got a hard look in his eyes. "When your team made it to the tower, one of the medics present here examined all of you. I won't go into detail, but he declared all of you 'injured but without any need for immediate medical attention'."

"What?!" Sasuke exploded with a snarl.

Naruto grabbed his clenching hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha but didn't reprimand him. "That is why one of my personal and most trusted medic nin is on his way here to examine you, Naruto. He'll decide if it's safe to move you or if you require immediate medical attention."

He paused for a bit and studied the blond again. "Now, is there anything I should know before he gets here?"

Naruto hesitated. "He... That ninja we fought..."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke supplied.

The Hokage's eyes darkened.

"Yes, him. I think he did something to my seal. I usually heal much faster than this." continued Naruto.

"I see, thank you for telling me."

Someone knocked on the door.

The Hokage turned around and opened it himself.

"Ah, Hiruma-sensei, thank you for coming so swiftly.

The man smirked. "Of course."

He came inside. The shinobi wore a standard white medic nin uniform.

"Now let's see my new patient." He smirked at the two genin. "You, back off." He pointed towards Sasuke. The raven bristled but did as he was told.

The man stood next to Naruto. The blond eyed him uneasily. "No worries, squirt, I don't bite."

Sasuke bristled but Naruto smiled a bit uncertainly at the smirking male. His smirk only widened.

The medic rushed through hand signs and gently placed his right hand on Naruto's forehead as the jutsu activated. The man remained motionless, only a soft green light emitting from the hand on Naruto's forehead indicated that something was going on.

The smirk quickly vanished as the man frowned.

"What the hell?"

The jutsu faded away. The man opened his eyes, studied Naruto, then Sasuke and then turned towards the Hokage.

"Which incompetent buffoon examined him?" the man snarled.

"I have the name on file. I'll take care of it. Now, tell me. What's the damage?" The Hokage replied calmly.

"Better question is, what isn't damaged?" The man turned towards Sasuke. "You duck butt kid-"

Sasuke bristled but remained quiet.

"You two have a soul bond right?"

"Yes."

"Did something happen to it?"

"What are you saying?" interrupted the Hokage.

The man turned towards his boss. "The kid is a mess, that's what. His chakra levels are almost non-existent, he lost way too much blood to my liking, almost all his muscles show strain to the point they might as well have been burned from the inside. Speaking of burned, he has several third degree burns, but that's only in the places his skin hasn't been completely burned away, several of his bones are broken and their bond has sustained damage enough to seriously affect him." The man grew more agitated as he continued on. "Now, what the hell happened to this kid?! I need details, and if possible the previous medic so I can maim him!"

Naruto's eyes widened almost comically as the list grew more extensive.

The Hokage 's skin had turned grey, while Sasuke had paled dramatically.

The medic's eyes narrowed at the raven. "Sit down before you hurt yourself. The last thing this squirt needs is his mate fainting on him." He pointed back at the chair Sasuke had been sitting in before and the raven did so without complaint.

"Now, start talking, what happened to your bond?"

The two boys made eye contact and Sasuke started talking.

Both medic and Hokage listened attentively. Both grew grave at the mention of the Kyuubi.

"Dear lord." The medic sighed.

"You did mention Orochimaru messed around with the Kyuubi's seal." The Hokage seemed deep in thought.

"If that is true then I am out of my league here. I can heal most of your injuries, squirt. It'll take time but you'll be fine."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know about seals of course, every medic does, but I have no knowledge on that seal of yours. I wouldn't dare mess with it."

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed. Do what you can for now, I'll summon Jiraiya immediately."

"Very well." The medic turned back towards Naruto, smirked and rolled up his sleeves.

Naruto gulped. "Now, let's get started." The smirk turned diabolical.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw this coming? ;-) Please leave a comment on the way out! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know please!


End file.
